


Love and Sensibility

by StaygoldEden



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaygoldEden/pseuds/StaygoldEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years have passed and Sasuke Uchiha has never gotten over Naruto Uzumaki. A series of misundersandings and drama has led to them longing for eachother but unable to say how.  A meeting , unforeseen by both, causes them to bond again and confront their emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevgi the motherfucking motherducker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sevgi+the+motherfucking+motherducker).



Ok so shit we at knonoha and naruto and sauke are hitting it up at ichiraku ramen remeniscing about how they used to hang and beat the shit out of eachother. Sauke is feeling real flirty bc he has told everyone he ‘s going to impregnate like 45 women but no one wants to get jiggy with him bc he’s kinda a terrorist and hasnt got a stable income and he killed his last remaining family so that never goes down well. |Naruto was filling hsi piockets with so mch ramen he had ramen down his pants and ran un his shirt he had ramen in his hairlike like justin timberlake and THEN sauke was like ‘ok naruto i really need to just have sex im so sexually frustrated man you dont understand my balls arent even inert’ and naruto didnt care man he just had so much ramen. So they did the do and naruto was giving sasuke a handjob bc the narutal oils in the ramen meant his hands were moisturized and then sasuke was like ‘ok timy to flick-a-lick your dick’ and he opened naruto’s zipper and ramen spilled out and sasuke was like WTF MAN I DONT HAVE ANY SOY SAUCE and it just ept overflowing with ramen and sasuke was like ‘SHIT I CANT EAT ALL THIS’ and he couldnt even find naruto ‘s dick and naruto was like ‘dude just eat the ramen , eat my fuking ramen’ and so sasuke did and then they had sex idk what happened i dont do gay sex and i am too embarresed to ask people who do gay sex about sex. So they were chilling at the rooftop , and Sevgi was there and then naruto slipped off the roof bc he’s a fuckign loser and he fucking died rip naruto rest in fucking onepiece heaven THE END


End file.
